His scent
by DarkDragonDreamer
Summary: Just a cute two-shot about my fave couple. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own yyh in any way.**_

_**please note I have not abandoned any of my stroies.**_

_**I have been busy and have had a case of writters block along with trying not to use the same/simalar ideas in each story...**_

_**I will update them as I can.**_

_**:-)**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

Looking at him, you would never know just how tender and caring he can be. He seems rough around the edges and acts like he is always in a bad mood, but that's not the case at all, as I have already mentioned. He does the sweetest things. He would probably kill me if he knew I was writing this, but I just have to get it out.

Take last night for example. We had gone on a mission for Koenma that day, and my back took a bit of a beaten on Urameshi's behalf, so he could gather enough energy for a huge spirit gun blast. When we finally got out of there and away from the others, he led me to a hot spring. And after he cleaned and healed my wounds, we laid together and soaked for awhile. Then when we finally got home, he sent me to bed and cooked for me.

Yes, you heard right. My little pyromaniac cooked for me. Now, normally I would have objected, but seeing the look of stubbornness on his face made me change my mind. One can rarely win when he gets in that mood, so I gave up, not wanting to fight. We have done too much fighting over the years, and I am just happy we don't have to bicker anymore.

I always thought he was hot, describable in so many other words, but as I slowly got to know him, I thought more of him. I looked up to him (well, that's not right, I am taller, but you know what I mean), I admired him, I respected him. And then, somewhere along the line, all that changed, and I found myself falling for him.

His eyes which usually hold so little emotion, can show so much. And it is not just anger, hatred and frustration they reflect. There's happiness, pleasure and love. When he smiles, it lights up the room, and lifts me in such a way that I feel as though I could float away.

And his scent, oh my, his scent...

His scent is intoxicating to me, addicting. It can make me feel drunk, high and on cloud nine all at the same time. Just thinking about his scent will send shivers down my spine and the blood rushing to my... well you know.

Now, I know most people say he smells like the woods, or ash - some even say cinnamon. But it is none of those. My mate? His scent is more like a freshly mowed law after a bout of rain. I don't know how that is my little love's scent, but I love it.

Yes, my dear readers, Hiei's scent is that of freshly cut grass after the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once again I do not own anything.**_

He may not seem like it, but My Kitteh can be rough.

He always knows what I need and gives it to me. Whether it is raw and rough, unadulterated sex or tender as just snuggling the day away. He is smarter than people give him credit for. I know this because he has proved that to me on many occasions; it's hard to mind being wrong about something's when it comes to him. He has even rendered Kurama speechless and dumb - not easy to do, so do not try and tell me I am mistaken or blinded by love.

Yes! That's right. I said it. I said love. I do love him, more then I think even he realizes. I used to think love and friends made you weak, but the truth is it makes you stronger as you would do anything to keep those loved ones safe. You push yourself further then you knew you could go just to keep them by your side. My friends have become my family, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I am closer to them than I have ever been with anyone, my Prince charming being an exception, of course. He makes me want to be a better person. To be that person he knows I can be. I still can't believe how much I have changed, but as they say 'the things we do for love'. I am glad, though. I don't know where I would be without him.

He keeps me grounded and calm, but also allows me my freedom. He controls me without even knowing it. In everything I do, he has been taken into consideration. I don't know what I would do without him. He has become a vital part of me.

There always was something about him that drew me in. That's why I used to argue with him so much, to hide my confusion. His honour baffled me. His ideals and morals left me questioning my own. I found myself wanting to know more about him. And the more I knew, the more I craved.

He never hid who he was. He didn't see a need to nor did he want to. No matter what people say to him, he won't change. He is who he is, and I wouldn't want him any other way. I love him for who he is, not who I want him to be, because, simply put, he's already how I want him.

I would change nothing: his eyes, his lips, his hair, his body, not even his scent. No, especially not his scent. His scent drives me wild. It is not gingery or cinnamon or any kind of spice. Nor is it that of the woods or the rain. Deep, dark, rich... that's what his scent is, and it consumes me.

Yes, you fools, Kazuma's scent is earthy, deep, rich and dark, and he is all mine.

**_I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot._**

**_Please R&R._**


End file.
